


Superiorly Bred Mer

by JosieWtF



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lust, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieWtF/pseuds/JosieWtF
Summary: Ondolemar lusts after a Bosmer that walks into the Understone Keep one day. How is he going to keep his lurid thought from hern or have his body and mind already betrayed his less than savoury intentions?





	Superiorly Bred Mer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned on being an ongoing romance but I just couldn't resist Ondolemar and his sexy, high elven ways so I just... had to write the smut immediately. So enjoy! Smutty smutty Ondolemar.

_Would someone shut those damned dogs up?_ I thought as I patrolled the halls of Markarth's Understone Keep. The cooks kept these filthy dogs and they never ceased their obnoxious barking. I was debating sending a bolt of lighting straight up their asses at this point just to have some peace and quiet.

I ordered one of my two guards, Calia and Tildur, to see if the mutts could be silenced in some way...  _any_ way would work at this point, as long as I didn't have to hear them anymore. My head was absolutely pounding and healing magick wouldn't even take it away anymore.

I sincerely hoped that I wouldn't need to be here much longer. Why did I get stationed here in this skeever den of a city? I was better than this. I deserved to be living the high life in Solitude or the Embassy, not living in squalor with odious hounds and insipid people in an even more insipid city.

I heard the doors of the keep open and then a few moments later I heard Thongvor ranting again. At first I thought it was his normal speech about the empire, but then I heard his voice raise and get even more heated. He was starting to sound violent, so I motioned for my guards to follow me to see what the old fool was doing now.

"... and you elves are what's to blame for it! You took Talos away from us! You think you're so high and mighty with your angled faces and pointy ears!" the idiot ranted, jabbing an accustory finger into the face of a terrified looking Bosmer. He had her pinned against the wall, and was shrieking in her face. Behind them I saw the guards by the main door briskly walk over to see what the commotion was about.

"Get this damned elf out of my city!" he pattered on, now to the guards approaching. "Kick those ones out too!" he jabbed his thumb back toward me.

The guards did no such thing. They grabbed one arm each and hauled him out of the keep as he went on about more nonsense.

When he was dealt with, I turned to the Bosmer, and she looked up at me with scared, confused eyes. She was quite beautiful, even for a Bosmer. He features were much closer to an Altmer. She had light skin, light red hair, and lovely green eyes. The only thing beside the red tint in her hair that gave her away as Bosmer was her small stature. She was at least a foot shorter than me, maybe more. I was used to being taller than people, but my dealings with Bosmer were not plentiful, therefore I wasn't used to their tiny frames. She was wearing fur armour that revealed supple limbs underneath. She had long fingers, nimble from her years with a bow, most likely. She did have one on her back and the Bosmer were known for their marksmanship. I couldn't help but drink in her appearance. She was much more interesting than the whole of Markarth combined.

"Apologies for that. His family is very important in Markarth so they keep him around but he can be quite a nuisance." I said, trying to reassure her, but clearly failing. I usually didn't really care how other people were feeling. "Were you here to see the Jarl? If so, he's straight up the stairs, can't miss him."

"Who are you?" she said in a soft, accented voice.

"My name is Ondolemar, I am a superiorly bred mer. You have the honour of addressing a member of the Thalmor. Bask in it." I replied with my typical Altmeri pride. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Sifina. You're a member of the Thalmor? What are you doing here then?" she inquired, her eyes curiously examining me. I'd be lying if my body didn't tense up as she studied me. Did she like what she saw? Because I certainly did.

"I'm here to make sure that the outlaw of Talos worship is being enforced here in Markarth..." I replied, trying not to scoff when I mentioned this wretched place, and then an idea popped into my head. "You're awfully inquisitive aren't you? I like that. Perhaps you'd care to solve a little problem I'm having?"

"What did you have in mind?" What did she mean by that? I found myself imagining pulling her behind on of the large pillars and taking her.  ** _Focus!_** She isn't talking about sex you dog.

"Ogmund the skald. He's old, respected, and I know for a fact that he worships Talos in his home. But the Jarl has been hesitant to call for his arrest. I want you to break in to his home and find evidence."

 "Yes, sir!" she said obediantly and with a little nod of her head, she was off. My cock twitched at her submissiveness, and I couldn't help but wonder if she followed orders so well in bed. I shook my head to rid my mind of the filth that seeped into it, and strode to resume my patrol, dreading my return to those acursed hounds.

* * *

 

She returned a few days later, looking even better than she did in my fantasies the past few nights. No matter how hard I tried to stop it, my mind had kept drifting to how it would feel to bed her. What her face looked like during orgasm, how she would feel as she squirmed beneath me. Now, here she was, in the flesh, looking better than even my most vivid fantasy could conjure. It seemed that she planned to stay in Markarth for a bit, as she no longer had a bow or armour, and was wearing a tunic and leather trousers that showed off her figure far better than that thick, fur armour.

I couldn't help myself as she walked toward me, her hips swaying, hypnotising. My eyes roamed all over her body, drinking in her curves. She was much less lanky than an Altmer. Altmer women were tall with long limbs and a thin frame, and they were beautiful of course, all Altmer were beautiful, but it seemed that Bosmer women, or at least this one, had thicker, rounder figures. There were no straight lines anywhere to be found on her body. Her curves were dangerous, delicious, enticing...  _inviting. I_  couldn't help but imagine how those hips could look if they were moving just for me. 

Finally, she came to a stop a couple feet in front of me. Those feet felt like inches, I could smell her, see her chest moving up and down as she breathed. Yet, at the same time those feet felt like miles, like I'd never be able to close that distance. Oh, I wanted her. I wanted her _bad._

"Hello, Ondolemar." she smiled, bowing slightly.

"Do you have something for me?" I inquired, wishing she knew what I really meant.

"I do!" she flashed a winning smile as she pulled the amulet of Talos from behind her back, dangling it between her fingers as she held it out to me. She'd made it impossible for me to get it without touching her hand. I was half tempted to get Calia or Tildur to do it, but I decided that this might be my only chance to touch her, so I might as well take it. It might make my hands stop itching for it.

Her skin was soft, her fingers calloused from her bow. I couldn't help myself, I imagined how those textures would feel wrapped around my cock. My cheeks burned in a blush and I quickly grabbed the amulet and pulled my hand away before I did something stupid.

"Ah, there we have it." I mused. "This will be all I need to have Ogmund taken care of. I would like to personally thank you on behalf of myself and the Thalmor for your assistance. Here, for your work. _"_ I handed her a purse containing one thousand golden septims.

"Thank you!" she smiled, looking up at me through heavy lashes. I could have taken her right there. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"  _I have a few ideas of what you could do for me..._

"No, nothing right now that I can think of, but you are very helpful, I might be able to get you a job in the Dominion. We might be able to use someone with your... _particular_ talents. Perhaps a field agent?"

"What's the pay like?" she asked, pursing her delicious lips together.

"We treat our own  _very_ well."

"Well... I..." she looked around, her eyes unreadable, her expression... strange, but almost... sad? "What would it entail? What benefits would I get?"

"Er- well, you would be welcomed at any of the embassies around Tamriel, food, lodgings, information, anything you could possibly imagine. You're completely taken care of, as long as you stay loyal to the Dominion. I'm actually heading to the embassy next week for a meeting, if you'd like to come with me, I could talk to Elenwen."

Her eyes lit up as I spoke, "Yes, that would be wonderful! I'd head about the Dominion when I lived in Valenwood, of course, but I had no idea that it was so accomodating! I never understood the humans' defense of Talos anyway, how could a man become a God?"

Something told me that she had other intentions for joining the Dominion besides not believing in Talos worship, but I didn't care at that point, my mind was looking forward to travelling with her, and all of the opportunities I would have to get her into my bed.

* * *

 

The week between inviting her and the day that we were leaving was torturous. I was getting antsy. I barely saw any of her, and my fantasies were getting more intense and harder to ignore. I relieved myself at least once a day, and multiple times a few of the days. It wasn't enough though, I wasn't satisfied with imagination. I need her in the flesh. I needed  _more._

The day of departure finally came and I was so excited that even the friction from my pants was almost enough to drive me past the edge. Almost.

Which made it all the more agonizing when she showed up to the stables in her riding gear. It was mild in Markarth so her fur coat was hanging out of her bag, and she was only wearing tight leather riding pants and a tight, sleeveless tunic. By Auri-El, I wasn't sure if I could make it through the day.

It only made matters worse when she would jump off of her horse to grab alchemical ingredients, bending at the waist to show off her perfect ass.

It all came to a climax, no pun intended, when she stopped to pick some nirnroot on the other side of a slow-moving river. She took off the tunic and riding pants and dove in, in just her small clothes. Once she'd gathered the nirnroot and put it with her clothes on the riverbank, she splashed around playfully in the river. "Come on, Ondolemar!" she yelled. "The water is absolutely wonderful!"

I was almost panting with a primal need, and seeing her mostly naked body glistening in the sun, her breasts bouncing as she splashed around... I couldn't help myself any longer. I felt my body give in to the temptation at last, my last bit of willpower ripped away by this beautiful creature. I sent my guards away, and I didn't even care about the looks that I got from them. All that I needed was her in that moment. 

I hastily wrenched my clothes off and walked in. The cool water doing nothing to soothe my burning body.

I had her against one of the rocks in the river in an instant, her face full of surprise, and her eyes full of lust. She looked at me with those eyes, lashes heavy  as she recovered from her initial surprise and she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling my aching erection into her blissful warmth. I moaned, the sensation was breathtaking. It was teasing, I wanted more. I wanted to be inside her, to feel that warmth all around my cock.

I crushed her lips underneath mine, grinding my waist into hers. Her moans and breathy sighs went straight to my cock, begging me to go further. To take her, to make her mine.

I picked her up, not releasing her lips from mine, and brought her to the river bank. I layed on her, my hips between hers, both of us out of breath but neither of us making an effort to stop. I couldn't wait any longer, I couldn't. There she was, this beautiful, sexy woman laying there underneath me, like she wanted me more than anything else, and I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to be inside her.

I pulled down her panties, and touched my middle finger into her folds. She was soaked, and it wasn't just water. She was wet... for  _me._ I pulled my own underwear down just enough to let my cock free from its prison, and I positioned myself outside of her, barely able to hold myself back as I checked on her to make sure she was okay. She looked at me, then down to where my cock waited outside her entrance. "Please..." she begged in a breathy voice. "Please, take me."

That was all I'd needed. Needed to hear how much she wanted me. I entered her, trying to be slow while my mind begged me to go fast. I watched her face as I went, saw her eyes go wide when she felt herself being stretched by me.  _By Auri-El, she is so tight._ Her eyes closed as I hit my limit, her face contorted in what I'd hoped was the utmost pleaure. 

I thrust in and out, trying to stay slow at first but turning erratic as time went on. I was approaching my climax quickly... too quickly. It had only been a few minutes when I started feeling it coming.  _No..._ I begged  _No no, by the eight make this last,_ please  _make this last!_ But the Gods didn't care about my begging that day, because just as I'd thought it, Sifina's face and body exploded into her own climax. Had she been as horny for me as I for her? I could feel her walls rippling around my cock and it sent me over the edge. I buried myself deep inside her and I exploded into the most intense orgasm I'd ever felt. I trembled above her, barely able to keep myself up as I released myself inside her. I bet I made the most embarassing noises that day, but I don't remember anything but her and how she felt, so close to me, and how good it had felt to have a release that I'd needed for weeks.

I fell beside her, pulling her body to mine, both of our breathing ragged. "Wow..." was all I could manage. "Yeah..." was apparently all that she could manage.

With talking out of the question, I had time to study her body. She still had her bra on, but her substantial breasts were spilling out of it as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths. I ran my eyes up to her neck, and up the curves to her face. So similar to mine yet so different. No matter if she was in the Dominion or not, the Thalmor would never be okay with a superiorly bred Mer and a high ranking Thalmor officer having relations with... well, an inferior race. I cringed at the use of "inferior". Of course, all races _were_ inferior to me but Sifina didn't  _seem_ inferior. She was much better looking than any Altmer I'd ever seen. It hurt my heart a little bit to think that this may be the only time that I could be with her... but I couldn't think about it at that moment. There was nothing I could do. I'd just have to make the most of the trip to the embassy.

"Are you ready to get back on the road?" I asked reluctantly, propping myself up on one elbow.

She turned her green eyes up to me and gave me a sad smile. It seemed like maybe she didn't want to continue this journey either. We both could've stayed there forever if it were up to us.

I gave her a short kiss on the lips, nose, then forehead, and then stood up to continue what felt like the road to hell.


End file.
